megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Byakko
Byakko (ビャッコ, Byakko), also known as Bai Hu (白虎) the White Tiger in China, is a recurring demon in the series. Although its profile in most official English localizations insists that it came from the (Ssu-Ling), this is fundamentally wrong as there is no tiger included in this concept. History The is one of the (Si Xiang) along with Azure Dragon, Vermillion Bird and Black Tortoise. It represents the West, the autumn season and the element of Metal (Wind in the Japanese system). During the Han Dynasty, people believed the tiger to be the king of all beasts. Legend had it that when a tiger reached 500 years old, its tail would turn white. In this way, the white tiger became a mythological creature. It was said that the white tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue, or if there was peace throughout the world. Because the color white of the Chinese five elements also represents the west, the white tiger thus became a mythological guardian of the west. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Holy Race as '''Baihu' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Holy Race as '''Baihu' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Seijuu Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3: Temperance Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Temperance Arcana *Persona 4: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Seijuu Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race as '''Baihu' *''Devil Survivor 2: Avatar Race as '''Baihu' *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3'' Byakko appears as the highest level Temperance Persona. He can only be summoned after completing the Foreign Exchange Student Social Link. ''Persona 3 FES'' Byakko is no longer the ultimate persona of the Temperance Arcana and thus can be summoned without maxing out the social link. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Baihu appears in Manipura. The Asura Baihu is a man who follows the orders of Huang Long. The battle is quite simple as long as Baihu is not hit by Force spells, either the Embryon or his own, as they will greatly heal him. The other other three, Baihu's battle is fought in three stages. He will start out using weak Physical attacks and mid-tier Force attacks. During the second phase, he will switch to Skull Cleave as his physical and will start using Shock Wave. Finally, during the third phase he will switch to Executioner and -dyne Force spells. In this phase he will also start using patterned turns which go Tarukaja/Power Charge/Executioner and Makakaja/Mind Charge/Mazandyne and occassionally use Rage with random attacks. Using Void Phys or Repel Phys will cut down the danger of the Physical round immensely and make Baihu lose turns. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Byakko is Hibiki's first demon in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, and currently the main demon that he uses besides Suzaku. He uses Byakko to defeat Dubhe alone and Merak at the unintended expense of mass casualty of other JP's summoners. Like in the original game, Byakko relies mainly on Elec and Phys-based attacks to attack demons and Septentrione. It also seems to be much more powerful than other summoned demons, being able to endure many heavy blows and falls in addition to defeating many common demons in one strike. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel=Null |Curse=- |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Ziodyne |Effect1=Heavy Electric damage to a single enemy |Cost1=14 MP |Level1=Innate |Skill2=High Elec Pleroma |Effect2=Strengthens Electric attacks by 50% |Cost2=N/A |Level2=Innate |Skill3=War Cry |Effect3=Decreases all enemies' attack/defense |Cost3=45 MP |Level3=53 |Skill4=Madness Nails |Effect4=Heavy Physical damage to random enemies, hits 1-3 times |Cost4=26 MP |Level4=54 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Holy Race Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Avatar Race Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV